Heart of a Volunteer
by 40sPinUpGirl
Summary: Ellen Prescott, a Navy nurse, is stationed in Long Island where she meets a young Army pilot. However, when she and her fellow nurses are transferred to Pearl Harbor, an Army and Naval base in Hawaii, Ellen wonders if she'll ever see the pilot again. Besides that, Ellen knows the peace between America and Japan is short lived. (Paused until further notice.)
1. Introduction

If you were to ask me, " _Have you ever been in love?"_ I would answer and say that I haven't. But this would not be true. I can not tell a lie easily. It has never been in my nature to do so. I can not tell you why, but that's the way it is. I have only ever lied about a few things in my life, and love was one of them. The truth is, I did fall in love. And what I felt for him in the short two years I knew him, was deeper and stronger then most people could hope to feel in a life time. It has never been easy for me to speak of him. Maybe it is because the pain of everything is still fresh, as if it were inflected upon me only yesterday, even though years have passed since I felt love and lost it later.

Love is a fickle thing. You can not command your heart what and what not to feel, regardless if your mind is in control. Although it has been years, I think of him at night. Sometimes the pain becomes too much for my heart to handle, and I cry myself to sleep. Other times, I smile at the fond memories we shared with each other, and my heart is full in those moments. But I am always reminded of the old saying, which I will relate to you now...

"It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all."  
And I can tell you from experience, that this is true. I often tried to imagine what my life would be like if my heart had never known love. I wanted to see if it would make the pain easier to deal with. But instead, I saw a life of loneliness and despair. This made me shed an abundance of tears. For that life was more sorrowful to me, then what it was with a broken heart.

And now I sit quietly on the front porch swing of my small farm house, looking out into the sunset. It's beauty recalls to me the memories which I am about to relate to you. I doubt the pages of this story will ever be read, but I will tell it just the same. For every good story should and must be told, or else people wouldn't have anything to fill their books with.

Before I start, I would like to tell you that this is, by no means, a love story. If you were expecting to hear about R _omeo and Juliet,_ I am afraid that you will be disappointed.

The story which lies within these pages, is about a girl, simple, innocent, and naïve when you meet her. But by the end she is a woman, strong, confident, and wise. Who loved someone deeply with a fiery passion, and who was loved in return. By the end, you will understand the kind of love I experienced and which still lingers with me. You will see, through my words, what happened on that dreadful Sunday morning in December, when the lives of so many Americans seemed to crash in around them.

But before I begin, allow me to tell you who I am. My name is Ellen Prescott. I was born on August 18, 1920. I grew up in California, where I spent everyday of my life until 1938, when at the age of eighteen, I enlisted in the United States Navy and became a nurse. My story actually begins in the year 1940, when I met the man who would change my life. But I felt it only right to tell you a little of myself before we begin. Having introduced myself properly, I feel confident that my story may now be told to you as it was intended to be told.

My name is Ellen Marie Prescott. I am a Nurse and Officer in the United States Navy.

And this is my story...


	2. Wings

**Description** : ~ _Ellen Prescott, a Navy nurse, is stationed in Long Island where she meets a young Army pilot, who she is instantly drawn to in a way she can't explain. But when she and her fellow nurses are transferred to Pearl Harbor, a Army and Naval base in Hawaii, Ellen wonders if she'll ever see the pilot again._

 _Besides that, Ellen knows that the peace between America and Japan is short lived. With Hitler at war with all of Europe, and Japan backing him with full support, Ellen sees the writing on the wall. With the threat looming over all of them, Ellen daily faces the realization that no one is safe, especially at Pearl Harbor. War is coming, but when?_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pearl Harbor. But I love the movie.

 _Chapter 1 ~ Wings..._

It was an early morning in mid June of 1940, and Ellen Prescott looked into her bedroom mirror as she finished pinning on her nurses cap, just as she had done every morning for the past two years. She ran her slender hands along the front of her clean white uniform to smooth the wrinkles out.

She was, in all regards, a beautiful girl. Although she never thought that she was much too look at. Ellen was of average hight, standing just a little over five and a half feet tall. She had a oval face, with prominent rosy cheeks, and a refined nose. Her blue almond eyes were set against ivory skin - made slightly darker by the many hours she spent in the sun. Natural defined lips, tinted with a shade of bright red, stood out in a graceful manner against her wavy chestnut hair - brushed neatly back at the sides with hair combs. Ellen sighed at the reflection she saw gazing back at her. Walking over to the window, the sunlight shined through the lace curtains as she pulled them apart and pushed the window open. Ellen leaned her head out and faced heavenward. Closing her eyes, she let herself bask in the heat of the morning sun for a fleeting moment. Ellen joyfully thought about how she could stay there forever, taking in the vibrant perfume of the flowers in the box under her.

The clock on the wall chimed. It's sound awoke Ellen from her pleasant daydream, reminding her that there was work to be done. Drawing herself in, she shut the window and walked down stairs.

"Good Morning, Ellie!" A cheerful voice greeted her from the couch. It was Betty, a new nurse who had joined their little group a few weeks ago.

Ellen set her purse down on the coffee table. "Good Morning, Betty!" She responded with a bright smile. She looked around the modest living-room. "Where are the girls?" she questioned.

Betty glanced over the top of her book, "I think they're in the kitchen." She answered before returning to the intriguing novel in her hands, frantically turning the page over.

"Thanks!" She said and walked into the kitchen. Everyone was there sitting around the dinning table, drinking their coffee, and chatting. Something assuming caught their attention, causing them to burst into laughter as Ellen entered. "Good Morning girls!" She said reaching for the coffeepot on the stove.

Barbara turned to Ellen and said with a light chuckle in her voice. "Morning Toots!" The traces of her thick Boston accent less noticeable then usual.

"Morning Ellie!" The others said in unison as Ellen took a seat next to Martha, a heavyset, black haired girl from High Society Philadelphia.

Ellen drew the hot cup of coffee up to her lips. "What's so funny?" She questioned taking a sip.

"Oh!" Evelyn said, leaning her elbow on the table, and resting her hand under her chin. "It's nothing really, Martha was just telling us about the Pilots we'll be seeing today." She went on with a laugh still tainting her speech.

Ellen chortled softly and glanced over to Martha. "Why's that so comical?"

It took a moment for her to stop laughing long enough to respond. "I don't really know!" Martha answered breathlessly. Everyone, Ellen included, burst into an uncontrollable laughter again.

' _It's such a silly thing for us to be sitting here giggling like school girls._ Ellen thought. ' _But isn't laughter the best way to make unforgettable memories?'_

They enjoyed mornings like this, sitting with each other around the table - talking and laughing about silly and useless subjects. They had all become close friends in the two years they've spent together. First at nursing school, then at the Naval hospital in Virginia, and now here in New York. The six of them knew, with unspoken words, that each and every one of them would be there each other. They trusted each other. Counted on each other. And help one another. To Ellen, those girls weren't just fellow nurses and officers, they were her friends and family. But none of them were as close to her as Evelyn.

Ellen and Evelyn grew up in the same town in California, but they never met until the first day of High School. During those four short years, they had become inseparable. Ellen remembered the night when they decided that they were going to join the military, once they had graduated. Ellen had enlisted just before she turned eighteen. But she didn't tell her parents about it, because she knew they would try to sway her decision. It killed her when she left in the middle of the night so they wouldn't know. But Ellen was happy, she loved being in the Navy, and she loved her career. Everyone said that this life was suited for her, and it was. She was good at what she did. Ellen was top in her class at nursing school, and in her short two years in the service, Ellen had already been made a First Lieutenant. While Ellen believed the other girls should have been promoted instead of her, they simply told her the Navy knew what they were doing. So Ellen let the subject drop. After all, it was just a rank. But Ellen knew, if it hadn't been for Evelyn encouraging her to pursue nursing, she would never have found the courage to leave home.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm summer day. All the coldness of the previous winter, that had lingered on through Spring disappeared. The flowers were in full bloom. And it seemed that the sun itself had come out to welcome the Doctors and Nurses that filed into the military hospital on the Air-Base in Long Island. It was going to be a busy day, regardless of the empty beds, save for a few enlisted men trying to sleep off their hangovers from the night before - or those who sustained minor injuries from around the base.

The beginning part of her shift at the hospital was slow. Today she and the others were assisting in giving the military enlisted men and officers testing and vaccinations. Basic physicals had to be done first before the inoculations could be administered. While the other nurses considered this task mundane, Ellen didn't mind it at all. She was happy to help. Four hours had passed when she closed the last file and handed to the nurse at the front desk.

"Rotate to Station 4." The middle aged woman said harshly as she pushed a stack of papers into Ellen's arms.

She turned to walk away and stopped. Slowly, she peered over her shoulder to the nurse and asked, "uhhh... where is station 4?"

The stern old woman eyed Ellen coldly from over the rims of her glasses, which rested on the end of her long pointed nose. Ellen felt her cheeks blush, suddenly becoming very embarrassed in not knowing where her next assignment was. And who could blame her? She had only been at the hospital for little over a month, and it had never been this busy before.

"Straight down this way and it's on the left side." She answered dully and pointed out the direction.

"Thank you!" said Ellen lowering her head and hurried off down the main stretch of the hospital. She took her place at the eye exams and began about her next task.

The hospital was bursting with people running from one place to another, trying to do two or more things at once. Times like this made her wonder if the Navy had enough nurses, or if maybe the Army had too many men.

Two more hours passed. For Ellen, it was slow, The whole exam process had become so mechanical that Ellen didn't even bother to look up anymore to see what the next person looked like. It was the same with one as it was with the other.

"Next!" She called holding out her free hand for his file while the other wrote information down on her paperwork. Opening the file, she glanced it over quickly. "Cover your left eye and read the bottom line." She ordered. A voice recited the letters off so quickly that, Ellen, couldn't even understand what he was saying. "Slow down Lieutenant. It's not a race," she said, "read the bottom line again please, but do it slowly." He did so, more to her liking, for the sheer fact she could hear it that time. Ellen looked up to the pilot standing in front of her and gave a quick half smile, but didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, becoming uneasy at her prolonged silence.

Ellen scoffed silently. "No. There's nothing wrong, Lieutenant. I've just never had anyone read the chart that fast." She reached for a stamp and pressed it to his paperwork. "May I suggest that you take your time to read it slowly when you take your final exam in six months?" She advised returning the file to the dark haired pilot.

"Yes Ma'am," he said as he turned and walked away.

Ellen watched his lean, yet muscular, figure disappear among the crowd of people. "Next!" she called.

Sandra came up beside her and patted her arm, making Ellen jerk in surprise. She looked up from her papers. "I've been told to relieve you. Doctor Matthews wants you to report to him in the North Ward right away."

"Did he say what he needed?"

Sandra shock her head. "No, only that I was to relieve you. And that you were to report to him immediately. He said it was very urgent."

"Okay." Ellen sighed as she rose from her seat. "Take over."

Sandra gave her a salute before taking Ellen's now empty chair, and carrying on with her duties.

As Ellen walked up the stairs and down the long corridor, she couldn't help but notice how she hated the thought of others, especially her friends, saluting her. It made her feel like something she wasn't, a hero. And in Ellen's mind, she was the farthest thing from one. She joined the Navy to help others, not command them. As she entered the ward, she found Captain Edward Matthews, sitting on the corner of the nurses desk, obviously discussing a patient with the girl on duty. "You asked to see me doctor?" She said walking up to him.

"Aah! Miss... sorry Nurse Prescott." The doctor acknowledged her. He stood up. "Remember that young officer that was brought in about a month or so ago with a leg injury?"

Ellen thought for a moment. She crossed her arms loosely in front of her. "Yes, Doctor. A Second Lieutenant George Wood. He's a pilot, I believe. What about him?"

The doctor urged her to walk with him down the long hall. "Well, turns out he is being transferred to Pearl Harbor. I know what your thinking Miss Prescott." He said at the sight of her surprised expression. "Well, theres been a small mistake. His bandages were removed about a week ago, and the wound has healed nicely - but Lieutenant Wood hasn't been cleared to return to active duty yet. I've spoken with his commanding officer, but he just swore up and down that the mistake is on our end. I need you to give the Lieutenant a complete check up. The only reason I am asking you is because you were his attending nurse. If you say he's fit to return to active duty, I'll write the order within the hour."

"Of course, Doctor. I'll take care of him right away."

"He's just over there." Matthews said pointing to the soldier sitting on the bed at the end of the hall. "I'll leave you to it then." He added walking away, leaving Ellen to face the pilot alone.

Taking a deep breath, Ellen went over to him. "Good Afternoon, Lieutenant!" She greeted as she glanced over his chart. "Could I please get your name, age, and serial number?"

"Lieutenant George Wood. 25. Serial number 856W-954XP." He huffed and added. "Is all this really necessary? I was stuck in bed here for two weeks, ma'am."

Ellen chuckled. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, but it's Army and Navy regulation. I'm just following orders. Now, lets begin." The whole check up, thankfully, took less then an hour. "Well Lieutenant Wood," she said in a calm tone of voice, as she took off her stethoscope and hung it around her neck. "You'll be happy to know that your more then fit and ready to return to your duties, and also to ride the waves of Hawaii."

The young officer chuckled. "Really?" He said sarcastically.

"But I want you to take it slow for the first couple of weeks. I don't want to hear from any of the nurses over at Pearl that you were in the hospital giving them trouble!" She said jokingly with her hands rested on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am!" He laughed as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Maybe I'll see you at Pearl one day?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"You never know," Ellen said thoughtfully looking down at the desk to hide her flushed cheeks. "As far as I know, the Navy is supposed to be shipping several nurses out in the near future, myself included. So you might just see me there one day." She glanced up and smiled. "You take care of your self second Lieutenant Wood." She watched him walk down the hall and around the corner before she returned to her former duties.

* * *

It was a cold December morning, and like always, Ellen, awoke before the others to get ready and cook breakfast. She dressed in her uniform silently, so as not to wake the girls, and she pulled her hair back at the sides, securing them place with a a hair comb. Ellen pulled a sweater tightly around her against the oncoming winter chill and walked downstairs. She opened the curtains, welcoming the sunlight into the room, hoping it's heat would warm the area.

Ellen rubbed her hands together in an attempt to produce some warmth in her cold fingertips. She would have gladly started a fire, if their fireplace didn't have a clogged chimney. And they didn't have a heater. It was the one downside to their cold house. It was too old. But, she wasn't going to let a little chill stop her from carrying on with her chores. Going into the kitchen, she went with her morning as usual. Except, something about this morning felt different. Maybe it was the hairs that stood up on the back of her neck. Or maybe it was the hunch she got about Evelyn. And when she got a hunch, she was rarely wrong. Naturally, she told everyone when they sat down to eat an hour later.

"Oh come on Ellie!" Evelyn said in disbelief, while the others laughed at her reaction. "You can't be serious! I'm going to meet a tall, dark stranger today." She mocked playfully.

"Now," Ellen protested, "I didn't say you'd meet a tall, dark stranger today. I said I have a feeling someone will need your help. Theres a big difference, Ev."

"Yeah! But doesn't everyone need our help?" Betty interjected innocently. She was so sweet, so naïve, and so young. Too young to be in the Navy. Betty was only sixteen years old. She had run away from home a few months ago and enlisted. She didn't tell the girls until recently, when Sandra kept asking when her birthday was. After sharing with them her story, they promised to keep her secret safe so she could stay with them. Betty was so grateful, she broke down and cried for a good hour that night. And to the world, she was a young woman of about nineteen years, but to the others, she was still a young girl. Thats why they always looked out for her and protected her. But none more so then Ellen.

"True, Betty." Ellen agreed. "But I meant someone who will need serious help."

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Evelyn, rushing to finish the last few sips of her coffee. "It's nine already. Our shift starts in a hour." She rose from her seat and reached for her empty cup and placed it in the sink. "Does anybody know what we're doing today thats so important they are calling us into the hospital an hour early?" She asked leaning her back against the counter.

Barbra sat buffing her nails. "I hear they're having us train the new nurses how to oversee the physicals exams for the Army and Navy." She said in her thick Boston accent.

"What, again?" Martha complained, "didn't we just do those?!"

"Yes... six months ago." Sandra shot back sarcastically. Martha gave her a dirty look. They never really got along.

"And since were you one to turn down seeing men in their underwear all day, Martha?" Ellen teased. Everyone laughed softly. "Besides, it must mean that we'll be moving out of here soon."

Barbra expelled her breath with a huff. "Good!" She exclaimed. "That means we'll get out of this drafty, old house before we freeze to death! I just hope they send us someplace warm." Everyone agreed in unison. They wanted to go someplace where the sun shined all day, and where the season of Winter was unknown. No Winter meant no cold. "Come on! I'll clean up, the rest of you finish getting ready." She went on, pushing them out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once again the hospital came alive with excitement. Ellen moved about fulfilling her duties, with the same usual dedication and focus she had always applied to her work. She moved from one responsibility to the other. Always giving it her best, always stopping to help others, regardless of how busy she was. In the past month, the hospital had become hectic and unpredictable. Life certainly had it's way of keep everyone on their toes when they least expected it. And Ellen was thankful for it. She liked to keep her mind sharp, even if it sometimes required a little help.

To the great surprise of the nurses, the exams were different compared to the ones given six moths before. Most of the same men had returned to receive a final medical pass before training had finished.

But, to these nurses, they would never remember them. They would merely become the faces of a passing moment in time. A duty that they would remember years later when they told their grandchildren stories of the old days.

Men lined the halls of the building. Some to have a physical. Others to get vaccines. They waiting silently, standing tall and straight as they were trained to do, waiting for their names to be called by a doctor or nurse. "Now remember, Rafe," one dark haired, brown eyed pilot said to the other in a deep, mild southern voice as they stood in line, "take it nice and slow. Think of it like flying a plane. Here!" He said passing him a folded piece of paper. "Take this! I copied the bottom line down last time I was here."

"Thanks Danny!" Rafe sighed with relief. "I don't know what I'd do without ya wingman!" He was a dirty blonde, tall standing man with ropey arms. Compared to Danny, who has a muscular baring, Rafe had a slim, yet strong and demanding poise. While Danny, carried himself with a more gently and quiet demeanor.

"Yeah... yeah! Just memorize it. And for Pete sacks, don't read it too fast. I did it last time, and that almost didn't end too well." He said thinking about the last time he took the test, and more especially the nurse he had seen that day.

"Eye exam number four!" A nurse called for them to follow her.

The color drained from Rafe's face. He tensed up suddenly when he passed a pilot, arguing with a doctor. "I have passed a dozen medical checks," the pilot said. "You write that they won't let me fly!" But it was of no use. In quick move, the doctor had taken his wings away.

"I'm gonna fail!" Rafe said with a lump in his throat as fear overtook him. "Their gonna take my wings away."

"No they won't!" Danny reassured patting Rafe on the back with the same brotherly confidence he had given him in school. "You'll do fine. Just relax!" Rafe stood behind a officer who was taking the eye test. "See, he's reading the bottom line." Danny pointed out, trying to calm Rafe's nerves.

"Next!" The nurse called Rafe, who was mumbling to himself the eye exam letters. "Next!" she repeated with slight impatiens.

Danny tapped Rafe on his shoulder, pushing him forward. "Ma'am," Rafe said with a nod as he passed her the file. "J...L...M...K...P...O...E...T...X..." He blurted out quickly, not even waiting for her say anything. "Eyes like an eagle ma'am." He added with a cocky smile. Danny looked down bringing his hand up to his eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

"Slow down FlyBoy!" The nurse said, her eyes still focused downward. "And instead of the bottom, read the very top, both eyes."

Rafe let out a nervous chuckle, struggling to discern the letters on the board. "Uhhh. C... sorry J... C... W... Q... Uhhhh... Q..." He stuttered.

The young girl, who knew the chart backwards and forwards, was intrigued. Weak vision or strained eyes, was often the cause of mistaking a letter for a similar one. Like turning _Q_ into _O_ \- and _R_ into _P_. But he wasn't mistaking letters, quite the opposite, he was completely rearranging their order. She flipped through his file, he had passed all the previous eye exams. She looked up suddenly and caught Rafe in her stare. Her mouth curved into a half smile. "Read the bottom line again, please," she said. "But read it right to left... and every other letter."

Rafe straightened, the muscles in his face tightening as he focused on the chart. He could see the letters just fine, he could read them perfectly in his head. But reading them out loud, that was a different story. "E..." he began slowly, "...X-"

Danny coughed and covered his mouth. "XE!" He corrected him from behind.

"XE..." Rafe said louder, "...XE, ma'am." He looked down to the nurse, and their eyes locked.

The nurse felt pity for the young man standing in front of her. She wanted to help, truly she did, but she also had to follow the rules. Her glance shifted to Danny, and she felt sorry for him as well. He was frozen and silent, his eyes cast to the ground. He knew that they had been caught. She realized that he was the only reason his friend had passed all the previous exams. She turned again to Rafe, her face said it all, the sheer pity was enough for him to know that she wasn't going to pass him. But Rafe wasn't a quitter, he wasn't going to lose his wings without a fight.

"Ma'am, I know how this looks..."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I really am," she cut him off. "But Army and Navy requires Twenty/Twenty vision."

"It's not a problem with my eyes. I... I can see. I mean, I can hit a running rabbit with a three dollar pistol. I got a problem with letters thats all."

"Well, maybe after some schooling you can come back and take the test again."

"No! I had schooling, I... I mean the teachers just never knew what to make of it. It's just letter. I... I mix 'em up sometimes, thats all. I just... get... get 'em backwards sometimes." He stuttered, trying to explain. She gave him a confused look. Rafe pointed to his open file in her hand. "Look here! My math, and special reasoning, and verbal scores are all excellent."

"But you barely passed the written exam."

Danny looked over Rafe's shoulder. "Yeah, but he did pass it. So it is my turn now?"

"No you'll wait your turn." She shot back quickly looking to Danny.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered in defeat.

"Ma'am. I'm never gonna be an english teacher. But I know why I'm here. To be a pilot. Now you don't dogfight with manuals. You don't fly with gauges. I mean, it's all about feelin' and speed and lettin' that plane become like a part of your body. And the manual that says a guy who's a slow reader can't be a good pilot. That file says I'm the best pilot in this room!" She made no answer. Rafe shock his head and let out a sigh. "Ma'am," he pleaded leaning forward on the desk. "please, don't take my wings." His eyes glistening in hers.

"Evelyn, rotate to station three," a nurse ordered from behind Rafe, before turning to leave abruptly.

Evelyn gazed at the young officer standing in front of her. He looked so lost and helpless. She could have easily gotten up and left him for the next nurse to deal with. But, she had seen from his written exam that he truly loved what he did. It was there in bold black letters - ' _I love to fly! I feel the touch of heavens bliss when I'm in the air.'_

But a voice inside screamed for her not to do what she wanted too, which was to pass him. But she had rules to follow, a manual to live and work by. It sat right there on her desk as a constant reminder of her duties and responsibilities. Evelyn couldn't pass one and reject the next, simply because she felt sorry for the first. If she could, she would pass him now and forget all about what just took place. As if it never happened. But there was still that loud voice, reminding her that she had rules to obey. People to protect. If she passed him and he had a serious eye problem, then she would be responsible for all the lives put at risk. But she could see from his flight scores that he was anything but an excellent pilot. Evelyn was torn between right and wrong. Rules and her own conscience. Her conversation with Ellen at breakfast came into her mind. She told her that someone would need her help today. And again, she was right. Evelyn reached for the stamp and smacked it down on Rafe's file. She handed it to him and left without another word or backward glance.

Nervously, Rafe turned the top page. A sigh escaped his lips. She had passed him. Rafe turned and playfully smacked Danny on the forearm and ran off in search of his angel of mercy.

"Next!" Evelyns replacement called Danny forward. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the racer?" Ellen teased.


	3. Letters

_Chapter Two ~ Letters..._

Danny gazed at the young, dark haired nurse for a moment. Her eyes were locked on his. Ellen suddenly felt something form in the pit of her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat, bringing to life a feeling that was unknown to her until that moment. A feeling that was dormant till that day. And it wasn't until she looked into his deep brown eyes, studied his features for a second time that this awoke. Ellen felt her cheeks redden, realizing that she had been gazing too long. "It's good to see you again Lieutenant!" She smiled.

Danny gave a shy nod, but kept his eyes fixed on her. "You too ma'am." He said.

Ellen glanced down to his chart. "Would you read the bottom line please?" she asked looking up again.

"Yes ma'am." Danny reached for the eye cover and read off the list of letters.

She grabbed the stamp, smacking it down on the paper. "Have a good day, Lieutenant Walker." She said returning the folder to him.

Danny turned to leave. "Excuse me, ma'am?" He called back turning around and standing at the side of her desk.

She turned her eyes to him, the corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "Is there something a matter Lieutenant?"

"I was wondering," he cleared his throat, "I was... uh... well, I was wondering if I could get your name?"

Ellen cheeks turned pink as she glanced away, and then to him again. "My name is Ellen. Well now you know my name Lieutenant, may I have yours - or should I continue to call you Walker?"

"Oh! Its Daniel. But everyone just calls me Danny."

Ellen reached over the side of the desk and extended her hand to him. "It's nice to meet you, Danny!"

"You too, ma'am!" He said taking her hand into his grasp.

"Ellen." She corrected.

Danny laughed. "Sorry... Ellen."

They locked eyes for a silent moment. "I better be getting back to work." Ellen said quickly, pulling her hand away. "Have a good day Lieutenant Walker."

"You to ma'am." Danny turned and walked away In his mind, Danny was mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. Even he could have done better then that. He didn't know why he turned around to ask her for her name, and then left without another word besides an awkward _thank you_.

As he came near the locker rooms, the sound of Rafe's voice reached his ears. _'Miss, I really really lick you.'_ He heard him say.

"What?!" Danny whispered to himself as he rounded the corner and saw Rafe fall, face first into the metal cabinet.

"Oh!" A blonde haired nurse exclaimed, "what'd you do to him?"

The other girl, which Danny saw to be Evelyn, jerked her head around to the nurse and said. "Nothing! I just gave him his shots." She grabbed his file. "He already had this shot six weeks ago." She reached for the second folder. Her eyes widened. "This one isn't his chart!" Evelyn exclaimed as she ran off to the nurses station.

Danny stooped down to Rafe, who was still on the floor, clenching his nose with both hands "Boy! You've really gone and done it this time!"

A groan escaped Rafe's mouth. "Shut up Danny!" He snapped. Rafe sat up, still holding both of his hands over his nose to control the bleeding. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly removing his hands, causing the pain to renew itself.

Danny took a closer look as the nurse began to clean Rafe's face. He winched when he saw the damage that was done. "Whoever this girl is Rafe, I hope she's worth it, because your busted up pretty good." He added with a snicker, "if you think it's bad now. Wait till the shiners come in tomorrow." He continued to laugh at the thought of Rafe with two black eyes. He hadn't seen him with those since the boxing match during their last year of high school.

Rafe clenched his jaw tightly, shooting him a dirty look. "Ha-Ha!" He mocked. "Shut Up!"

Danny raised his hands in the air defensively. "Take it easy Rafe!" He said.

Rafe glared at him. "Yeah!" He answered sarcastically. "I'll take it easy alright! How about I bust your nose and see if you take it easy?!" He snapped again.

Danny's posture stiffened at the remark. "Why don't I leave and wait for you to get taken care of?" He said. "Hopefully by then you'll stop acting like an asshole!" He added walking away before the doctor came. Danny knew how Rafe was going to react, and he wanted to have as much distance from him as possible when it happened.

"Damn it!" Rafe shouted, as his bone was pushed back into place with a snap. The doctor signaled for a nurse to bandage him.

"As soon as she finishes up," the doctor said, "you'll be free to go, son." The old man added with a fatherly pat on Rafe's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Rafe answered in a nasally voice. Once he was finished, Rafe went off in search of Danny. He found him sitting, dressed in his uniform and leather jacket, in the locker room. "Why'd you run off?" Rafe asked sarcastically when he saw him waiting. Danny didn't answer. Rafe eyed him. "Hey Danny!" He huffed tapping Danny's arm.

Awareness dawned on Danny's face as he brought his mind back to the present. "Oh! There you are." He said looking up to Rafe. "What took you so long?" He huffed.

Rafe's eyes widened. "What took me so long?!" He asked sarcastically pointing to himself. "Well, I was looking for you and I found you sitting here in a daze."

"What?!" Danny grinned. He stood up. "No I wasn't!" He protested.

"Uh Huh!" Rafe said with a nod. "When I came back here, you were completely out of it..."

"Never mind about that!" Danny cut him off.

Rafe turned away. "Yeah!" He mumbled under his breath as he got dressed.

Danny leaned against one of the lockers. "So..." he grinned, "did you ask her out?"

Rafe jerked his head up with a confused look. "What?! Who?"

"You know who! That nurse."

Rafe shot his friend a dirty look. "Yeah! How do you think this happened?" He pointed to his nose. "This is what you get when you try to ask a girl out, especially nurse, you end up getting one shot too many." Rafe complained. The corner of his mouth turned upwards. "But I have an idea!" He added with a devilish grin.

"That I didn't doubt." Danny scoffed.

Rafe rolled his eyes and straightened. "Come on! Lets go back to the barracks."

Their walk back to the base was a silent one for the most part. Every once and a while, Rafe would huff and complain about the wether, saying that it was too cold. ' _Well, it serves him right,'_ Danny thought, _'He's the idiot who left without a coat this morning. And_ _he's spent his fare share of winters in Tennessee to know how cold it gets_.'

It was after night by the time they got to their rooms. Danny flung himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about the girl from earlier, but Danny couldn't get her out of his head. He kept remembering her smile, the way she looked at him. Their handshake. The whole event kept reappearing, even after he forced them from his mind. Danny would have asked her out, if he didn't have training to consider. Everyone would be finished in just over four weeks. And from there, who knew where the army would send them next. Danny was already aware that he and Rafe were going to remain with they're squadron. So where ever the army sent the ' _Terrors of the Skies_ ,' Rafe and Danny would go. But rumors had been circling around that they would be shipped out to somewhere in the South Pacific. All the men hoped it was to Hawaii. As for Danny, he didn't really care, as long as there were planes...

Danny's eyes began to feel heavy. And soon, sleep over took him.

* * *

Evelyn and the other nurses bundled themselves up against the cold December air. Their long shift at the hospital, now over, nurses filed through the door and on they're way to their homes, or out to the local bars and nightclubs. The girls had already decided to go get drinks after work that night. Barbra, Sandra, and Martha were leaving on Monday for home to visit their families for Christmas. Evelyn would follow suit and leave for her home the week after the others. Leaving just Betty and Ellen to celebrate the holiday together.

When they left through the east side of the Military Hospital, Evelyn saw the figure of a man, silhouetted in the light of the building. He was an army aviator, dressed in his best uniform and peaked cap. Evelyn knew instantly it was Rafe. She stopped for a moment on the stairs, just as Rafe was jumping from his seat and turned around. "Why don't you go on with out me?" She whispered to the girls. "I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure Ev?" Betty asked.

Evelyn smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on and have a good time. I'll see you guys later." She answered watching Rafe come closer in the tailored uniform the Army gave to the pilots.

The others walked away, leaving Evelyn with her handsome stranger. Betty looked down to the ground and frowned. Ellen looped her arm in Betty's and smiled kindly to her. "Don't worry," she said, "you'll find yourself a handsome pilot soon enough. You'll see! There definitely isn't a shortage of them." The others burst out laughing as they sauntered along the ice covered sidewalk.

"Come on!" Barbra giggled as she pulled Martha and Sandra along to hurry. "Tonight drinks are on me!" She began leading the way to the bar.

Ellen stopped. "I think I'll sit this one out." She told them. "I have papers to go through and letters to write. And the head nurse wants me to put together a order of supplies by Tuesday. But you go on ahead and have fun!"

Martha glared at her and huffed. "Oh come on! Could you be anymore boring?!"

"Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. There are somethings that I need to take care of first." She said with a wave and disappeared in the other direction.

The night was still. Along the way, lights flickered and reflected on the new fallen snow. Ellen ambled on down the sidewalk, the corners of her mouth were turned up into a gentle smile. The light emanating from the homes guided her way. Alone in her peace, she was happy. The snow, the setting, the whisper of approaching winter brought her joy. She began to hum the tune of her favorite Christmas carol, _Silent_ _Night_ , as she climbed the steps of her front porch.

The small house was dark when she entered. The outer screen door shut with a squeak as Ellen set the keys down on the table and reached for the light switch. She sighed, walking up the staircase. Her former joy vanished as she slumped down at her desk and began to rummage through her notes. There were so many things to do, so many bills to pay. Ellen was so young and was laden with so many tasks and responsibilities. Because she was a first lieutenant, she was charged with the care of the household and all the girls who lived there, as well as an entire ward at the hospital. And on top of all that, she now had to worry about her fathers care. With him sick in the hospital, and her mother left to run their small family store, it fell upon Ellen to help provide for her family. She would have asked her brother, but he was over in England flying for the RAF.

Paul had been there for months, though it felt like years. Ellen hated to admit that she was angry at her brother for leaving. He was an American, and had no business fighting in a war that wasn't his own. All of these things weighed heavily on her mind. Sometimes it took everything in her to keep from breaking down and crying. But Ellie knew she had to be strong. If not for herself, then for her parents. They were the ones who needed it most. Ellen reached for a blank piece of paper and started writing.

 _December 13, 1940_

 _Dear Paul,_

 _How is it over in England? I miss you so much._

 _Sometimes I wake up at night thinking I had heard someone at the door, or the telephone ring. The first thought that comes to my mind is if you are alright. Fear seizes me when I wonder if it's someone to tell me that you have been wounded, or worse, killed. But I sigh with relief when I see your letters in the mail. I admit I that hate living like this, wondering all day if your alright. And praying that nothing has happened to you. I just wish you would come home._

 _Why must you fight in a war that isn't your own? Why must you put your life in danger? I don't understand it. I am only glad that mom and dad don't know where you are, or what your doing. It would break both their hearts, and I can't bear the thought of seeing them suffer._

 _Today, Evelyn asked me what I would like most for Christmas. I found myself wishing for you to come home, so we could have a Christmas like the ones when we were little. With Grandma and Grandpa sitting by the fire reading us a 'Christmas Carol.' We had such happy Christmases growing up, I just wish we can have them again. I was deeply saddened when I realized that we would all be spending the holidays this year in different parts of the world._

 _I heard today that the navy might be sending us to Pearl Harbor within the next several weeks. I am not sure yet if it's true. But I know that the girls are hoping it is._

 _Funny, your over there in England, risking your life everyday to protect people you don't know. And here I am, about to be sent to a safe Heaven. But are we really safe from the threat of war? If it is as bad as you say it is in Europe, then it is only a matter of time before the war catches up with us here. Our peace will be short lived. It makes me wonder if Pearl truly is the safe harbor the navy says it is._

 _Stay safe and have a peaceful Christmas. I miss you!_

 _All my love dear brother,_

 _Ellen_

She finished composing her letter and placed it in an envelope addressed to her brother. Downstairs, the screen door opened. Ellen could hear faint voices, almost whispers in the entry way. It didn't take long for her to discern that one of them was Evelyn. The other, was a male. Leaving Ellen to assume that he was the pilot from outside the medical center earlier. The door closed, and footsteps fell upon the stairs. Quickly, she took the letter and hid it in the drawer. No one, not even Evelyn, knew about Paul or her father. And Ellen wanted to keep it that way. The last she thing wanted or needed was to have the girls feeling sorry for her.

Evelyn's figure passed by the door of the room she shared with Ellen. She returned a moment later. Evelyn looked surprised when she saw the other girl, sitting at the small oak desk in the far corner of the room. Evelyn sighed and smiled to Ellen. "Hey!" she said taking off her heavy cloak and tossing it on the chair. "I thought you would be out with the rest of the girls tonight. It's Friday after all." She collapsed on her bed and kicked off her shoes.

Ellen turned around to face her friend, resting her arm and chin on the back of the chair. "No," she replied with a soft yawn. "I decided to come back here instead. I had things I needed to get done. You know, the usual, pay bills, order supplies, etc..." She chuckled and added. "Besides, it probably wouldn't have been that much fun anyway. Just sitting there drinking cocktails, listening to Barbra and Martha gabbing on about how they wish they could get a man in uniform. And then going and flirting with all the officers at the bar..." Evelyn began to laugh heartily "...And the evening would have been topped off by listening to Sandra tell those two to behave like ladies, and more especially, like ' _Navy nurses_.'" Ellen said mocking Sandra playfully. "So I just chose the lesser of two evils"

The two woman couldn't help but laugh. Evelyn and Ellen had been close friends for years. Evelyn was her best friend, despite the fact that they were polar opposites. Ellen was quiet, reserved, and often shy around others, but not always. When she was at her work or among her friends, she was outgoing and spontaneous. Evelyn, on the other hand, always spoke her mind to everyone, regardless of what others thought. But was always ladylike. And she knew what she wanted. And once her sights were set, there was no chance of swaying her.

"I suppose your right," Evelyn admitted. "But I doubt Betty is having much fun. She never likes it when we don't all go out together. I secretly think, she misses home. And we have become her family. That and maybe she thinks we'll all get dates easier if we're together."

Ellen laughed softly. "Yeah. I guess she is of the mind set that a handsome officer will feel sorry for one of us and take us away." She joked. "Speaking of handsome officers..." she went on mischievously. "How is yours doing?"

Evelyn laughed. "First of all, he's not mine. And second, he is taking me out tomorrow night for dinner."

The other girl got up and wandered over to sit next to her friend. "Well well well, Evie has a date!" She teased.

"Ellie stop it!" Evelyn laughed playfully.

"Oh Ev! You know I was just joking." They continued to giggle for a long moment. "Where is he taking you?" Ellen asked after sometime.

"I don't really know. He told me the name, but I've never heard of it before. He said it was a very nice place." Her cheeks turned pinked as she glanced down and began tracing the flowers of her bedspread. "Ellen," she began thoughtfully after a while, "can I ask you for a favor?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Well," Evelyn went on slowly, "I don't want to go by myself tomorrow and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming-"

Ellen chuckled. "No!" she exclaimed cutting Evelyn off. "No no no! Forget it Ev! I am not going on a double date, especially if he's setting it up."

"Now I didn't say it was a double date. I would just like you come with me to... you know, chaperon."

"Isn't there someone else you can ask?" Ellen whined with a pleading look in her eyes. "Barbra? How about Betty? She'd love to go with you" Ellen was silenced by Evelyn shaking her head from side to side.

"I would like you to come. There's no one else I trust. And your my dearest friend."

Ellen sighed, knowing that Evelyn had won the battle, and the war. "Fine!" She said in defeat. "But just this one time!" She added raising her index finger. She was pulled into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Evelyn said.


	4. Another Day In The Year

_Chapter Three ~ Another Day In The Year_

* * *

It was a dark room. The curtains were drawn shut, only small thin rays of sunlight shined through the fabric, announcing the arrival of morning. It was a small plane room, consisting of four white walls. A desk was positioned under one of the windows, and two beds sat at the other end. While most officers would decorate their walls with pinup girls, only sketches of planes coved the interior of this room. In the corner, two men slept soundly, the sheets pulled tightly over their heads. Seven o'clock sounded throughout the barracks with the playing of revelry. It was Saturday, and therefore it was for the officers, and more especially the pilots, their day off.

Rafe stirred in his bed and grumbled at the disturbance of his sleep. "For crying out loud!" He mumbled under his breath as he reached for the pillow and pulled it over his head. "Can't the army ever take a day off?!" He went on with a muffled voice. Danny was still sound asleep. And it wasn't long before Rafe was out again. The two had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

An hour passed, and the door was slowly pushed open. Billy, a dirty blonde, blued eyes pilot, suck his head through the opening to survey the battlefield. He snickered at the sight of them still in a deep slumber. "Okay guys," he whispered pushing the door ajar to let Anthony, a Italian New Yorker, and Red, so named because of the color of his hair, into the room. They were followed by several others, who were eager to watch the upcoming event. "Nice and easy!" Billy ordered in hushed tones.

Anthony and Red edged closer to the end of Danny's bunk, straining with the basin of ice cold water in their hands. They crept silently around either side of the bed, hovering the bucket inches over Danny's head. The water sawed from side to side but not one drop spilled over the edge. Red pressed his lips tightly together to suppress an oncoming laugh.

"Alright!" Billy said from the door, while the rest of the squadron ducked behind him for protection. "Let's give old Danny Boy a wake call that he'll never forget! Chances are, this will be the last Saturday he decides to sleep in!" He laughed and held up his hand. "On three! One... two... three!" They tipped the basin over and let the contents drain out like a water fall.

Danny jolted up and out of his bed quicker then lightening strike on a dry field in the summer. Rafe's head jumped up at the sound of all the excitement. Water dipped from Danny's dark brown hair. His white tee-shirt stuck to his body and outlined his frame. The heat rose to his cheeks as he eyed the guilty party before him. His hands tightened into fists, while his hard stare traveled from the group and rested on Red, who was still holding bucket.

"Now D-D-Danny, J-J-Just hold on!" He stuttered, his face as red as his hair, "It w-w-was B-B-Billy's idea!"

Danny crept closer to him. Rafe struggled to keep a straight face at the expressions on all their faces. Everyone hid behind the door. Suddenly, Billy was pushed onto the scene by one of the other pilots. "Happy Birthday!" Billy shouted, causing everyone to erupt into singing the tune of the same name. Danny was caught off guard. He stood there dumbfounded as they finished they're off key singing. Rafe now stood beside his best friend and laughed.

"What... did you know about this?" Danny questioned.

Rafe looked at him. "No! I swear I had nothing to do with it. But! I did get you this. Happy Birthday Danny Boy!" He said holding up a package that he retrieved from his dresser.

Danny exhaled sharply at the use of his old nickname, which he hated, and snatched the gift from Rafe's hand and examined it. "Well, at least I know the wrapping is yours!" He said sarcastically pointing out the terrible job his friend did. Rafe shot him a piercing glare as Danny tore the package open. Inside there was a watch. He carefully took it out and examined it. The others huddled closer to get a batter look. It was a very handsome watch compared to his old one.

"Well," Rafe said slapping him on the back, causing Danny to lunge forward. "Do you like it or not?"

Danny rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. Thanks guys!" He said with a grin as he put it on.

"You know, Danny," Anthony stepped forward, "if you want, I know this dame who's free tonight if your interested..." he began to outline her figure with a wave of his hands. "She's a real beauty!" He went on with raised eyebrows and a devilish grin.

Danny raised his head slowly with a dull expression. Tony's mind was always on girls. "Will you just clear out?" He said pushing them out of his room and slamming the door. "I swear! For once I wish Anthony's head was in clouds where it's supposed to be." Rafe couldn't help but laugh again when he saw his friends face. "The nerve of that guy!" Danny mumbled under his breath while he reached for a towel to dry his hair. "One of these days, someones going to come after him with a shot-gun. Or worse! he'll finding himself having to merry one of his many girls!" He added in a louder tone.

Rafe continued to laugh. "Well, Tony will always be that way. There's no changing him, Danny Boy!" Rafe said. "But, let's forget about him, because tonight, I am going to take my best friend out on the town."

Danny's head jerked from around the corner and he eyed his friend. "Alright!" He said knowing what he was up to, "who's the girl?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh cut the crap, Rafe! I know you set me up with a date tonight. You do it every year! Now come on! Who is she?"

"Danny, I swear, I didn't set you up on a date!" His friend shot him a knowing look. Danny wasn't buying Rafe's cover. "It's a nurse friend of Evelyn's" He confessed. "But before you say anything, she was the one who suggested it, not me. Evelyn doesn't want to come alone tonight. And besides, she said this girl is really nice."

Danny exhaled a sharp breath. Every year it was the same thing. "Well I'm not going Rafe!" He said intending to hold his ground. "You do this to me every year! And every year I end up with a girl who cares more about my damn uniform and how much I make a month. So the answer is NO!"

"Danny come on!" Rafe protested. "Stop being such an ass! It's just one night and all we're doing is going for dinner and maybe some dancing. Look, I promise if you don't like her, I'll never set you up again."

Danny exhaled and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "Fine!" He gave in.

* * *

"Evelyn, do I really need to go?" Ellen pleaded from the vanity mirror in their room. It had been a long day, two double shifts, and she had covered for Sandra at the hospital because she was sick. Ellen also promised to cover Betty's night shift as well, so she could do some much needed Christmas shopping for her family. And even though Ellen promised her friend that she would go with her tonight, she couldn't turn down extra work at the hospital. She needed all the money she could get. Ellen had tried in vain all day to get out of going, but to no avail.

Evelyn walked into the room. Her hair was in curlers and she already had her best dress on. She was clearly excited for the nights impending events. "Yes," she answered with her hand firmly on her hips, "you have to come. And besides, you promised." She turned and left again.

Ellen looked at herself in the mirror. What was she going to do? She needed to work as much as possible to help pay for her fathers bills. She drew in a deep breath. "I know I did, Ev. But Betty asked me to cover her shift at the hospital tonight so she could finish the last of her errands before the holidays." She glanced at her wardrobe and added. "And I have nothing to wear."

Again Evelyn returned, but this time with a frustrated expression. Marching over to the closet, she pushed asides some of the hanging dresses until she came to one that would suit for the evening. She pulled out a mid-length Red swing dress, with a black belt and pearl accents around the collar. "Here! wear this with you black shoes." She said holding the dress out to her friend with a smile.

Ellen scoffed and yanked the gown from her hands. There was no use trying to get out of the evening now, no matter how much pleading she did. Ellen had made a promise to go, and now she was stuck. All she could do now is go and hope to make an early escape. She turned to clock. The corner of her mouth turned up while she thought, and played with the pearl necklace on the table. Her shift didn't start until three in the morning, and didn't end until three in the afternoon. So if she played her cards right, she could be home by eleven, sleep for two and a half hours, and be at the hospital just in time. Ellen hoped it would work. Behind her, Evelyn danced about, making herself ready. Well, at least one of them was. After a frustrated Evelyn came in and did her hair and hurried her to get dressed, they were off.

The two girls walked down the street and onto the main road to hail a taxi. Ellen looked at her watch, it was six-thirty. Maybe she could get home earlier and get a few extra hours of sleep. She sighed with relief as she climbed into the cab next to Evelyn.

As they drove, Ellen asked more then once where they were going, but she wouldn't give an answer. Finally, they arrived at a little nightclub in the downtown section of Long Island.

It was a nice place. Very cozy and welcoming. Ellen deposited her cost at the hat check and caught up to her friend. At the far end, she could hear big band music being played while everyone danced on the congested ballroom floor.

Evelyn saw Rafe sitting in the booth farthest from the stage and waved to him. He saw them and stood up. Together the two girls began walking over to the table. Behind Evelyn's date, Ellen saw another officer. She stopped for a moment before catching up with her. "What happened to it just being the three of us?" Ellen whispered grabbing Evelyn's arm.

"Because if I told you there would be four of us, you wouldn't have come." She pulled her arm free and walked up to Rafe, who greeted her with a friendly hug.

Ellen looked at the other man with him and saw that it was the Lieutenant from the other day. Danny Walker. A bright smile swept across her features. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Ellen!" Evelyn called pulling her closer. "I'd like you to meet Rafe McCawley. Rafe, this is my dearest friend, Ellen Prescott. She's the one I was telling you about last night. We go a long way back. We went to High School together, and as you can see, we enlisted together."

Rafe smiled with a polite nod of his head. "Pleasure to meet you, miss!" He extended his hand to her.

"Oh please," she said shyly, "Just call me Ellen." She returned his kind gesture, but her eyes were on Danny, who was still standing as silent as a mouse behind Rafe.

"Allow me to introduce my friend, Danny Walker." Rafe went on pulling him up front.

Ellen smiled widely. "We've already met!" She said. "It's good to see you again Lieutenant."

"You too, ma'am"

She turned to Rafe and Evelyn who stared at them in surprise. "We met at the hospital yesterday after Rafe finished his eye exams, and you switched off with Martha at station three." She explained to Evelyn. Together, they gave a nod and sat down. Evelyn and Rafe were in the middle, while Danny sat on Rafe's left and Ellen on her friends right. Dinner was quiet for the most part. Well, at least it was for Danny and Ellen. The other two seemed to find plenty to talk about. Every now and then, Ellen would glance at Danny and roll her eyes in the direction of their friends as if to say they were annoying. Danny would snicker, and one time almost chocked on his drink.

After dinner, Rafe led Evelyn to the dance floor, leaving the two of them alone. When the following silence became awkward, Ellen decided to turn and watch the others dance. It was exciting to watch everyone else twirl and spin when there was hardly any room to breath. After a while, she found the courage to break the ice. "Hello!" she said nervously.

Danny jerked his head up from his glass. "Hi!" he said and pressed his lips together.

"So, did your friend drag you along tonight as well?"

Danny was swirling his drink around his half empty glass. He turned to her with a toothy grin. "Uhh... yeah! yeah he did!"

"So did my friend. Of course, she didn't tell me it was a double date."

"Rafe just said that I had no choice in the matter."

Ellen chuckled. "Why? What do you mean?"

He looked at her shyly. "Uhh... today is my birthday and Rafe never lets me have a birthday without trying to set me up with a girl" He laughed.

"Well, Happy Birthday!" She said with a bright smile beaming on her face.

"Nah!" he shrugged it off, "don't worry about it. It's just another day in the year."

Silence fell again as the the band finished the tune, before starting to play ' _Moonlight Serenade.'_ It's soft melody reached her ears. "Ahh... I love this song!" Ellen voiced her thoughts as she watched the couples, young and old dance lovingly in the dim lighting of the dance floor, and wondered what their stories were. Ellen turned to Danny and smiled sweetly before returning her gaze to the others.

Danny lost interest in watching the other couples as suddenly as she had gained it. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked sitting there, gazing with longing eyes on the many lovers, both young and old. Danny felt some unknown force pulling him to her. Drawing him closer and closer with each passing minute. He couldn't explain it. He didn't even want to try to understand it. There was a calmness that he felt around her, and it made him content and peaceful. He wanted to ask her something, but he found himself hesitant to speak. "Do you like to dance?" He blurted out.

Ellen turned around again. "Yes, I do like dancing, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at it."

Danny stood up and offered her his hand. "Thats alright!" He reassured. "Neither am I." Ellen's lips curved into a smile. She accepted his hand and walked to the dimly lit dance floor. Chills went up and down her spin, like the first gush of a blizzard, when Danny put his hand around her waist and slowly began to sway to the rhythm of the music.

They danced as if there wasn't anyone else on the floor. In that moment, it was just the two of them, alone, wrapped in one another's embrace. Slowly, Ellen began to ease into him, resting her head on his shoulder, the material of his uniform brushing against her cheek. She took in the scent of his aftershave, mixed with the smell of pine trees and sea water.

There was a comforting feeling in the way Danny held her close to him. She felt protected. Safe.

Ellen's heart skipped a beat, and nearly jumped out of her chest when Danny took the liberty to rest his head against hers. The warmth of his breath touched the back of her neck and made her hairs stand up. A soft gasp escaped her lips, as he moved his arm and encircled her waist, pulling her body to his and sealing the gap.

The pair caught the eyes of Evelyn, who was still dancing. She motioned for Rafe to look in their direction with a nod of her head.

"Well what you know about that!" He said under his breath.

"Looks like they've taken a liking to each other," Evelyn commented. She smiled and added, "they do look good together." Rafe merely nodded and returned his attention to his date.

The song ended, and Ellen looked into Danny's deep brown eyes as everyone went back to their seats. She could feel him searching into her very soul, just as she was doing to him. Ellen quickly brought her mind back to the present and cleared her throat "Thank you!" She blushed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Danny reached for her hand. Ellen swung her head around to face him, her cheeks were still a rosy pink. "Can I take you home tonight... I mean, can I see you safely home?" He blurted out quickly.

Ellen hesitated to give an answer. She looked surprised and unsure. "I don't know," she breathed out. Danny gave her a pleading look. "I'll... I'll have to check and make sure that Evelyn won't mind leaving by herself." Ellen gently freed her hand from his and went to their table. Rafe and Evelyn were there, sitting in the corner, getting to know each other better. Ellen smiled thoughtfully from a distance. They were a perfect match. "Hey, Ev?" She said, taking a seat by her friend. "Danny asked to take me home. Will you be alright going back to the house alone?"

"Actually I..."

"Actually I was just about to tell Danny that I was going to take Evelyn home." Rafe spoke up, eager to spend more time with Evelyn. "Danny, you can take the car, we'll just take a cab."

"Gee! Thanks for letting me use my own car, Rafe!" He said sarcastically. Rafe glared at him, but it went unnoticed. "I'll go get the coats." He said to Ellen.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Ev?" She questioned, gathering her purse form the empty seat. "Because I don't mind waiting to..."

Evelyn grabbed her hand. "Ellen, I'll be fine!" She reassured.

Danny returned moments later with her coat draped over his arm. Ellen noticed that he had already put his own hat and coat on. In a perfect gentlemanly manner, he held her jacket open so she could slip into it. "Thank you!" Ellen said shyly. "I'll see you later, Ev!" The two waved them off as they left the restaurant.


	5. Snow

_Chapter Four ~ Snow_

Snow fell lightly unto the ground and rooftops. It was not, by any means cold, but it gave couples in love the perfect excuse to wrap their arms around each other while they walked.

Danny and Ellen were walking to his car side by side. The sense of comfort they had gained while dancing had not been reduced. The scene that the falling snow presented, filled Ellen with a sudden impulse to retrace her footsteps back homewards. She turned her face to the heavens, small snowflakes falling on her eyelashes, coating them in white. Ellen's lips quirked upwards, soon modifying into a soft laugh. The feeling of the snow on her flushed cheeks, reminded her of the time she and Evelyn played childishly during their first snow fall in Virginia.

Danny turned his gaze to this delicate girl, whose eyes were still facing upwards. The sound of her dulcet giggle became contagious. Danny couldn't fight the small laugh building in the back of his throat. Seeing her standing there, with the snow melting on her cheeks, took him back to the winters he spent in Tennessee with Rafe's family all those years ago.

She brought her face down, her eyes shut tight, and a smile on her bright red lips that swept from ear to ear.

"We can walk home... if you want." Danny said with a sideways grin. Ellen opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's not that cold, and the nurses homes can't be anymore then a mile and a half away at the most."

Ellen turned to Danny. She noticed how handsome he was in his full uniform, with his hat resting unevenly on his head. Her smile softened. It wasn't very cold, that was true. And her house wasn't that far away. It would certainly be easier and faster to walk, rather then sit in the congested traffic. But better yet, it would give them a chance to get to know one another a little more. Ellen certainly did not want to rush anything, but she did feel a strong urge to know this young, and somewhat shy pilot before her. "I wouldn't mind walking," she replied. "It's a beautiful night anyway, why waste it?"

Danny grinned and extended his arm, offering it to her. Ellen smiled, and almost reluctantly wrapped her arm around his, not knowing how far to stretch their new found comfort limits. Together, they sauntered down the pathway, the sound of rushing cars and horns in the distance. It felt so strangely natural to her, walking with him, their arms looped in each others. For the second time, Ellen found the courage to speak. They made small talk for a while, conversing about training, work in the hospital, and the war in Europe. When these subjects died away, she asked Danny how long he had known Rafe. To which he responded that he had known him all his life. Danny began relating the story of how they had been best friends since their first day of school back in Tennessee. He talked about their summers on the small McCawley farm and crop dusting company - and the games they'd play, pretending to be pilots.

"I remember one time," he narrated, "when I was about ten years old. Rafe and I were playing with an old plane his dad had bought to strip for parts. I wouldn't even call it a plane now, it was just a scrapper. But, Mr. McCawley let us keep it so we'd have something to keep us busy." Ellen listened to the story, her eyes focused on the teller. "Anyway, we fixed it up so it would look more like the plane it used to be." Danny looked to the girl, he smiled and added. "We spent every spare minute of Summer in that barn, trying to get it to work. But we were only kids. I don't think we knew the difference between an engine that worked, and one that didn't." Danny laughed.

Ellen couldn't tare her gaze away. She had been drawn into the story by the childlike innocence with which he told it. She knew that he had a true passion for flying by the way his face lit up with the very mention of it. Even looking up at the stars made him want to be up there among them. Ellen was captivated by the innocence in his eyes. They pulled her in, made her engulf herself in the story, even though she really wasn't paying attention to every detail.

"Well," Danny went on. "We got tired of messing around, trying to fix that old piece of junk. And one day, when Rafe's dad came home from dusting the crops, we were sitting on the fence watching him land the plane. After he left, Rafe jumped off the fence and ran towards the crate, calling for me to follow. ' _Come on, Danny!_ ' he said ' _let me show you how to fly...'_ I thought he was kidding around, but he had every intention of getting that thing up in the air!"

Ellen gasped. "He didn't actually get it up in the air, did he?" She asked, her full attention on the story again.

Danny laughed at her reaction. "No no! He tried though! Rafe even turned it on, but he wasn't able to get it up in the air. His dad would have been so angry if he found out."

She found herself imagining Danny as a buoyant youth, running around in faded blue jeans, with his brown hair framing his face in an unkept fashion. The excitement in his voice when he told her the story, transported her to Tennessee. "It sounds like you had a very adventurous childhood."

He shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't call it adventurous. More along the lines of spirited and memorable." They laughed. "What about you?" he asked. "I've spent the whole time talking about myself, I want to hear about you."

Ellen cast her eyes to the ground. "No," she answered quickly, pulling her arm free and playing with the tassels on her scarf. "You don't want to hear about me." Danny was about to protest when she looked at him. "I'd rather not talk about myself right now." Silence took over again, the snow falling like a thousand stars under the lights of the lampposts lining the sidewalk. The atmosphere among them had changed only a little, not enough to make them uncomfortable, but enough to make the quietness awkward. "Did you find tonight enjoyable?" She asked after some time.

Danny, who seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts, now brought his mind back to the present, his mouth issuing a hum in response. "I did," he answered, "more then I thought I would!" The corner of his lip quirked up into a half smile, before returning to it's original shape. Danny resumed his thoughts, his eyes darting from side to side, taking in the surroundings. Little to Ellen's knowledge, but Danny was actually recalling their dance from earlier. He had told her that he wasn't a very good dancer. But she was soon able to see that his graceful movements on the floor, showed that he was anything but. The truth was, Danny could easily dance to any slow song or waltz. But to anything that was fast paced... forget it! He'd sooner tackle a bear, then try to wrap his head around how the moves went. Yet tonight, with her, it felt so right. The way she danced with him, it came so naturally. The way her small figure fit in his arms... everything! It felt right.

"You lied you know!" Ellen's mild voice echoed in his ears, snapping his mind back to reality.

Danny eyed her with frowned eyebrows. "What?" He asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"You heard me Flyboy! Do you need me to repeat it?" She replied with a playful scoff. Ellen shot him a hard glare, before letting her face soften into a happy expression. "I said you lied!"

"What? How'd I lie?"

Ellen laughed and stared at him. "You told me that you weren't a very good dancer." She scoffed again. "It was a nice trick though. Certainly got me on my feet tonight!" Ellen added with a playful goad. She only meant it in a joking manner, Danny knew it as well.

He bent his head down so he could see her face better, a toothy grin playing upon his lips. "Well..." he said slowly. "I suppose your right. I wasn't completely honest, but I wasn't lying either. I can dance to most songs... if they're slow enough. But if it's something like the jitterbug - then you might as well ask a monkey to dance. It'd be better then having me as a partner!" Ellen burst into laughter and had to stop to catch her breath. "What?" Danny asked in surprise, as Ellen clenched her stomach breathlessly, her face turning a shade of red.

The young nurse struggled to fill her sore lungs with air and sat down on a near by bench. "It's... it's just so funny! I'd be better off asking a monkey to dance..." She huffed, still trying to steady her breathing. After a long pause, Ellen took a deep breath, she couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that hard. But she needed it. "I'm sorry." She said, fanning her face with her hands and taking another deep breath. "I know you seriously meant it. I don't know why I found it funny, it just was." Her voice trailed off.

Danny chuckled. "I guess it was kinda funny." He said shifting his eyes out to the road and then back to Ellen. He sat down next to her, squaring an ankle over one knee. "But still true just the same..." he went on softly. "I don't really like dancing," Danny said after some time. "I've never been very good at it. But dancing with you tonight, that was easy..."

Ellen blushed, finding herself becoming comfortable around a man that she had met only a few days before. He was easy to talk to, and he also listened to her when she talked. But most of all, he respected her. The two of them sat together for quite some time, wrapped up in their conversation.

Later, they began on their way again, Danny walked her all the way home, finally stopping at her front door. He smiled with his lips pressed together.

Ellen looked around shyly. She drew in a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, desperately trying to thinking of something to say. The words came easy to her before when they were sitting at dinner, even when they were walking. It was easy before, why was it so hard now?

Danny shifted uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Ellen had to say something. It'd be rude not to, after he had taken the trouble to walk her home because she had wanted to. "Thank You!" She blurted out quickly, her cheeks beginning to redden. Danny bought his eyes to her again. Ellen took a deep breath. "Thank you, Mr. Walker." She corrected herself, saying it slowly and more ladylike. "I had a really nice time."

Danny chuckled. "It feels strange being called _Mr. Walker,"_ he teased. "It makes me feel like my old man. Just call me Danny, okay?" He winked playfully.

She glanced down to the deck, her hands clenching her purse so tightly, that Ellen's knuckles were white beneath the softness of the leather gloves she wore. "Alright," Ellen said in almost a whisper. She brought her head up again. "I have a wonderful time tonight, Danny" Ellen felt like an awkward school girl - with flushed cheeks, braces and pigtails. She hated him for making her feel that way, but she also loved it.

What was it about him that made her this way? Why did he make her feel so childish and yet so grown up at the same time? There was something about Mr. Daniel Walker, officer and pilot, that captivated Ellen. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, and that drove her nuts. Ellen disliked not being able to understand, or figure out a problem, so a solution could be made. Yet, this wasn't exactly the case when it came to Danny. Yes, Ellen, wanted to know what it was that drew her to him, and, at the same time, she didn't want to know either. And this is what drove her mad the most. That night, when he spoke to her, his soft and deep southern voice humming in her ears, Ellen could feel the urge... the need to know and understand everything about him. But, when he looked at her with his dark brown eyes, she was lost. Yes, lost.

And at that moment, their eyes met again. Not for the first time that night, Ellen found herself at a loss of words. In the back of her mind, she secretly wished that he would kiss her, just to see what it would be like. It was the hopeless romantic in her, brought out by the perfect scene of the weather. But the small voice in Ellen's head, told her that it would be wise not too, even if she so desperately wanted it.

The young man smiled to her, both of them relaxing a little more. They hadn't said anything for sometime now, and Danny was starting to wonder what he was expected to do next. On impulse, he slowly brought his face closer to hers, their gazed fixed on each other. Ellen didn't jerk away, but stayed perfectly still, Her breathing was slow, heavy, and uneasy.

Their lips were inches apart. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her face, his stare caught her. Ellen, nervously liked her lips, and exhaled. She would have pressed her mouth to his then and there, if a soft commotion of stifled giggled hadn't reached her burning ears. The girls were watching them. "Good Night!" She breathed quickly and pulled away to open the door. Ellen's heart galloped in her chest as she shut the front door, leaving Danny with a soft smile and a few words that she hoped to see him again.

Ellen allowed her body fall against the door, letting her full weight lean against its frame. A shaky breath escaped her mouth while she waved her hands, fanning her face. "Alright!" Her face darted to the kitchen ahead of her. "I know you're in there girls. Come on out!"

Slowly, a parade of women marched out, with their hair in curlers and rag rollers. Little Betty's cheeks were beat red with the embarrassment of being caught red handed, like a child with it's hand in the cookie jar. The four slumped down on the couch and laughed at the expression on the Ellen's face.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Barbra asked with a mischievous smile dangling on the corner of his lips.

Ellen rolled her eyes, frustration crinkled in them. "If you must know, I had a very nice time. Danny is a perfect gentleman. He walked me home, and we talked."

"Looks like you almost did a little more then that." Martha's voice interjected.

"Well, we didn't." Ellen shot back. "We just talked. And I must say, I quite enjoyed his company, I really did. In fact, I like him... a lot, I hope to see him again before we get shipped out to our new posting..."

Betty's head shot up. "Did you hear something about our transfer, Ellie?" She asked like an excited child. The other darted their eyes in her direction. All of then eager to know where they would be going, and when.

Ellen smiled softly. If anyone knew about such things, it was her. She did outrank them and she was also in charge. So, if they were being sent somewhere else, she would be the first to know. "Yes, I did hear something." She replied. "I don't know if it's certain or not, but we either being sent somewhere in the South Pacific, or to the East Coast. Either way, it will be warm!" Soft gasps rose from the four girls.

"Did you hear any names?" Sandra piped in. "Do you know we're supposed to leave?"

"Will there be plenty of sailors?" Martha and Barbra asked in unison.

"We're either being sent over to Pearl, or to the Naval Base in San Diego. I don't know anything more then that. So don't bother asking. If I hear anything I'll tell the four of you first!" Ellen began walking up the stairs. "Well, I'm very tired, and I have a shift that starts in a few hours. Good Night!" She waved with a yawn and went up to bed, leaving four excited girls on the couch to discuss their plans for Hawaii.


	6. Saturday Night in New York City

Chapter Five ~ Saturday Night in New York City. 

_~January 11, 1941~_

The Trains of the forties possessed a elegant beauty which defined transportation of the modern age; from their powerful steam engines, to their dark compartments with chocolate suede covered seats. It was a work of art, and many would agree that there wasn't a better way to travel then but by train.

Empty of passengers, the cars smelt of fine cigar smoke and wood oil. But this train wasn't empty now; it was full of people on their way from upstate New York, to downtown Manhattan. Every seat was filled on the five o'clock, and ten girls sat in the back of the car, laughing and gossiping about recent events, and their plans for the night.

They were all dressed in evening gowns, with their hair styled in the latest fashion of the times. Their perfume filling the whole cabin with a sweet fragrance.

Ellen Prescott, sat by the window, seeming to glow under the light of the lamp. Her gaze fixed on the countryside as it shot past her at lightning speed. Like the others, she was dressed in a dark gown of midnight blue, accented with crystals along her sweeping neckline, and at the tip of the long lace sleeves that met to a point on her wrists. Her long chestnut hair was arranged in wavy curls, with diamond pens to complement the style. And the finishing touch was a string of pearls that had been given to her at Christmas. Although she looked glamorous like the other girls, Ellen, in no way, sought after attention. She knew exactly what kind of evening was in store. New York City at night was already troublesome. But New York City on a Saturday night, was not only asking for trouble, but welcoming it. At least, so it seemed to the young girl. Especially since that evening would be spent in the company of a dozen pilots, eager to spend every moment of their weekend furlough having a good time. And it was all Evelyn's doing. But Ellen knew she couldn't be upset. Evelyn was a girl in love. And a girl in love, wants nothing more than to show her knight in shining armor off to her friends.

Yet, Ellen still found it strange for Evelyn, to say she loved Rafe McCawley, after knowing him for only five weeks. She never considered her friend to be impressionable. So that left her with only two answers; either this was the real thing, and Evelyn and Rafe were really in love. Or this was a fading fancy.

But Ellen knew her friend well. Evelyn would never say something as serious as 'I love you' unless she was certain. That left Ellen with a few reservations about him. She had only met Rafe a few times after accompanying Evelyn on their first date. The second time was when he came to take Evelyn to the train station, when she left on leave to spend Christmas with her family. They barely exchanged a few words to each other after she came to answer the door for him. But he seemed nice enough to her at the time.

The third time was shortly before Christmas. Ellen remembered when she ran into a friend while at the department store, and that's where she saw him.

 _~December 1940~_

It was a week before Christmas, and Ellen found yourself getting excited at the thought of the fast approaching holiday. All be it, she would be spending it alone, since Betty, received a letter from her cousin in Maine, asking her to spend the holidays with them. Poor Betty was still so homesick, that Ellen, couldn't find it in her heart to refuse her leave, even if it meant being alone on Christmas day. Although the house was empty apart from herself, Ellen still had every intention of buying a small tree. 'It wouldn't be Christmas without one!' She told herself. And on the Saturday preceding the 25th of December, Ellen took the afternoon train into New York City, and went to Franklin's Department Store downtown.

Growing up in a small town in California, Ellen, only ever went into the city a few times in her life, before joining the Navy. And prior to that, she rarely went to a store as grand as the towering skyscrapers of the Great metropolis. So, it was quite exciting for her to walk through the brass swinging doors of Franklin's. She later recalled, that she never remembered seeing anything as opulent as the interior of the store that rested on the corner of 19th and Broadway.

In this whole new world, Ellen was greeted by more then one friendly face as she walked across the clean marble floors over to the jewelry station. Since she had come all this way to buy decorations, Ellen had decided to get her parents their gifts here as well.

Peering over the counter, reflection shining in the freshly clean glass, Ellen's wandering eye searched among the merchandise - until it came to rest on the simple, yet elegant, brooch from which a locket hung. Ellen believed that all gifts should come from the heart. It was a sign that somebody cared. And the first thought that came to her mind was how much her mother had always wanted a locket. Ellen knew instantly that this was the perfect gift. Her eyes shifted too the price tag. Forty-Five dollars as certainly a lot of money, but it was worth it.

She cheerfully collected the neatly wrapped package from the clerk's hand, and began on her way again. All that was left now was her father. Ellen knew exactly what to get him; a new pipe. Her father loved nothing more than to sit on the porch with the family at night, listening to the crickets play their happy evening tune, and to smoke his pipe. How Ellen loved the smell his homegrown tobacco, its fine matured sent rising into the night sky and drifting away with the wind. Evenings such as those, were among her fondest memories. So it was when Ellen saw the beautiful dark wood of the 'Peterson Baiar Pipe' that she knew, her father must have it.

Ellen had really enjoyed herself that cold afternoon. Walking slowly and peacefully among the many people inside the store. What she enjoyed most was browsing among the many varieties of ornaments, lights, and decorations. Ellen bought a lot, probably more than she should have. The boxes were piled high in her arms. So high, her chin barely came over the top of the last package. And it was as she was attempting to make her way to the exit that Ellen crashed into something, or more exactly, someone, causing all the boxes to fall to the floor with a crash.

"I... I'm so sorry!" Ellen stammered, as she dropped to the floor without even looking at the person, to gather her items. "I wasn't paying attention. It's my fault."

The man had also stooped down, and began helping her. "It's okay," he said.

The sound of his deep southern voice rang in her ears. Ellen knew it's familiar sound. His deep, raspy, yet smooth voice. She looked up, her piercing blue eyes meeting those of his deep brown ones. A smile beamed on her face, matching that of Danny's toothy grin.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi," breathed Ellen in response, while she continued gathering her things.

He looked at her for a lingering moment. "Here, let me help you with that!" He said offering to help.

"Thank You!"

They both straightened, each holding a few of Ellen's things. "I hope nothing got broken," Danny said.

"Me neither. Guess I'll find out when I get home." She voiced thoughtfully. "What brings you into the city?" Questioned Ellen, looking at him.

Danny reached up to adjust his hat. Like Danny, Ellen was dressed in her full uniform of navy blue, with a distinctive white trimmed hat secured into place, and a small medical insignia pinned just below her rank. "Uhhh..." he began, looking around the store quickly and then to her again, "Christmas shoppin'."

She smiled, always seeming to find herself happy around him. "Me too." Her eyes darted quickly from side to side. "Is Rafe with you?"

He pressed his lips together and gave a conclusive nod. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed, "he should be around here somewhere... said somethin' about gettin' a gift for Evelyn."

"oh!" She hummed in reply. Ellen noticed a new package mixed with her things. "This one isn't mine," she said setting everything down and examining it carefully. "Is it yours?"

Danny, who had set what was in his arms down as well, reached for the gift. "Yeah, it is. I was about to take it down to the post office around the corner to mail it. It's for my father." He explained.

"How nice. I also have to send a few things. Maybe we should go together?"

Danny was about to answer when he felt a sudden clap on his shoulder. "Hey Danny!" Rafe bellowed from behind. "Ready to go?" He asked before he spotted Ellen. "Hello Ellen, it's nice to see you again." He smiled cheerfully.

"You too, Rafe." She responded. She probably would have said Mr. McCawley, but since he had not only called her by her first name, but also because he was seeing her friend, Ellen was on a first name basis. "Out Christmas shopping as well?"

"Yeah, just getting a few things for the folks back home, and for Evelyn." He said cocking a sideways grin. "I'm actually leaving to mail them now." He said holding up a large bag.

Ellen smiled. "Danny and I were actually going to go there together, but since you're here, why don't the three of us go?"

Rafe looked at his friend, then to her. "Yeah, why not? Then after, dinner's on me."

Together, the three of them left and wondered through the concrete jungle of New York City. That night gave Ellen the perfect chance to get to know Rafe a little better. She could see that he wasn't at all like Danny. While Danny seemed to be shy, quiet, and always airing on the side of caution. Rafe gave off an attitude of confidence, boldness and above all cockiness. At first, one would think the two men were polar opposites. But as the evening progressed, while they were all eating at Susie's diner, Ellen began to see why Danny and Rafe were best friends. She had already heard stories of their childhood games, but now she saw the full picture.

Rafe brought out the confidence in Danny. And Danny, it seemed, was the voice of logic for Rafe. Rafe had pushed Danny to the limits when it came to flying, he made him a better pilot. And Danny, tried to make him understand that there was more to life than the war, and all the glory that Rafe sought after. They were true best friends. Much like her and Evelyn.

But there was still something about Rafe. Like he was hiding something from everyone, including Danny. Ellen didn't know what it was, but she felt that it wasn't good. Despite all that, Ellen could see that he was a good man, with his own virtues and flaws, just like Danny. But one thing was sure in Ellen's mind. Rafe wasn't the man Danny was, and she was glad of that. Because to her, Danny was one of a kind.

"Ellen? Ellen? Ellen?!" A voice beckoned her from her thoughts. "ELL-EN!" Barbra repeated louder. Ellen looked over to Barbra, who was sitting across from her. "What's up with you? You haven't said a word since we left Long Island."

It took a moment for Ellen to register what the other girl had said to her. "Oh! I'm sorry," she hummed. "I was just thinking, that's all."

Everyone on the train gazed at Ellen with confused expressions. "What were you thinking about, sweetie?" Sandra asked.

"Oh nothing in particular, just... things." She answered, looking back at the fading country side. Beside her, Evelyn smiled widely with blushed cheeks. "Are you excited?" Ellen questioned turning to her friend, who nodded in response.

Outside the train came to a stop, steam issuing from the great engines. Out on the platform, the silhouettes of two uniformed figures waited in the darkness of the station. Behind them stood the rest of their merry group. Evelyn was the first one out of her seat. Not being able to contain her excitement any longer, she exited from their compartment with Ellen behind her, followed by the others.

From out of the hazy steam and dim lights, a man emerged, walking slowly to meet Evelyn halfway. She didn't need to steel a second glance, nor ask for his name - she knew well the bearing and stride of Lieutenant Rafe McCawley.

He stopped a few inches from her; a smooth smile playing upon his lips, and his hat neatly tucked under his arm, and a bundle of roses in the other. "Hello, Lieutenant, it's good to see you!"

Evelyn smiled widely. "You too, Lieutenant!"

Ellen, no longer paid attention to their conversation. Instead her eyes searched among the crowd of departing passengers for the familiar face of the infamous Danny Walker. And there she found him, standing a little ways away from his friend, his eyes searching also for her among the hundreds of people. Danny caught sight of her and approached closer.

"Hey, Danny!" She greeted, leaning in to give him a quick informal hug.

"Good Evening, Miss." he greeted in return, kissing her gently on the cheek. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner tonight?" He extended his arm for her to take as they made their way out of the station and to the nightclub.


End file.
